


长明灯

by PaoJiaoNiuNai



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 飞云系 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaoJiaoNiuNai/pseuds/PaoJiaoNiuNai
Relationships: 陈飞宇/罗云熙
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	长明灯

楔子.

罗云熙挽起袖口，露出一截白皙透亮的小臂，走向墙面镜，没理会女学生们爆发出的一阵骚动，抬起胳膊旋转、跳跃，好像展翅的天鹅，从湖面凌入空中。  
这是他安顿下来教芭蕾的第三年。  
第一年舞蹈室刚建，没什么名气，他大冬天站街边发宣传单，怕风大拿不住，不敢带手套，冻得直缩脖子也坚持给人赔笑脸。  
也许是精诚所至，金石为开，挨过一冬后，开始有学生陆续找上门，虽然多半都是单身小姑娘。  
不管人家是不是醉翁之意，好歹碗有了，能吃上一口热乎饭。  
罗云熙不求别的，这就够了。  
就算长得再年轻再精致，罗云熙也过了三十。  
青葱年岁过去以后，他心里没有多余地方摆放理想和热血，只剩下现实。  
北方的冬日从来不是吹牛逼，出门大风一刮，哪怕是滚烫的热血，也能瞬间冻透。  
在这里，不现实的人根本活不下去。  
想当初他和陈飞宇大包小裹过来，正赶上立冬下雪。  
到站火车门一开，西北风窜堂，一人赏了一个大耳刮，他们俩到了新家才缓过来。  
陈飞宇一边剁饺子馅，一边问他适不适应，不行再搬。罗云熙和着面说不用，这地方挺好，有活着的感觉。  
当啷一声，菜刀撂在木头案板上，陈飞宇回头揩掉他脸沾的面粉，说你要喜欢，这儿以后就是家了，咱俩一起好好活着。  
罗云熙记得，那天陈飞宇一高兴，光饺子馅就和了三种，韭菜虾仁、猪肉白菜和牛肉香菇，最后包多了，扔冰箱冻着，过小半个月才吃完。  
晚上收拾厨房时，他问陈飞宇干嘛包那么多浪费材料，他俩是来过日子，又不是开饭店的。  
陈飞宇眨巴眨巴眼睛，挺委屈地说：“别人能吃上的，我都想让你吃上。”

上.

2003年，罗云熙二十三，一个人过惯了中秋和除夕，早忘了什么叫团圆。  
过年放假，员工宿舍只剩他一个活人，他就躺在床上看三年前从家带出来的一本《青年文摘》，从初一翻到初七，要不是复工早，他能翻到十五去。  
虽然包了书皮，但这么来回翻了三年，内里早就破烂不堪，缺页损角，挂在订书钉上摇摇欲坠，好比他这个人。  
离远了看，光鲜体面，可身体里全是伤疤和口子，像件脆弱的艺术品。  
他不适合被人拿起来端详、翻阅，他就适合安放在无人观赏的展厅，随时间一起流逝。  
只有他自己清楚，裂纹不是天生的，从三年前才慢慢长出来。

罗云熙的老家东部，有一幢不起眼的灰色平房，夹在两条土路中间。  
60平的房子格外拥挤，隔间加了又加，好不容易才能供屋檐下的八口人睡开。  
罗云熙的爷爷奶奶住一间，爸爸妈妈住一间，叔叔婶婶住一间，他和弟弟则共住一个小隔间，上下铺。  
为了正常生活，早晚使用厕所的顺序每天固定，上班的优先，上学的其次，退休的最后，纪律森严得像在部队。  
那时候房子是租的，但自由并没受到产权的约束，日子就在弟弟每次睡梦中翻身，头顶床板传来的嘎吱嘎吱声中过去了。  
2000年夏天，七月份中考放榜，罗云熙被他爸叫过去，门一关，满屋都是缭绕的二手烟。  
在他愈来愈响的咳嗽声里，他爸夹着烟，抬头看白气一点一点升腾，触到起皮的天花板。  
“你弟考上了。”  
烟雾随着声音，从耳朵灌进罗云熙的嗓子，他肺里堵得慌，突然说不出话。  
不知道过了多久，烟被掐灭，留下一地余烬，像一把快烧干净的头发丝。  
他爸又说：“咱家没钱供两个人。”  
那年罗云熙二十，无忧无虑了小半辈子，忽然被命运按住脖子，以铡刀裁决。

成年人忘性大，他爸似乎三番两次就忘记以前最爱叨咕的口头禅，但罗云熙还记得。  
世上无难事，只要肯攀登。  
可没钱往往是放弃一件事，还能免受苛责的最好理由。  
罗云熙第一次对“没钱”产生深刻认识，是在他弟小升初那年。  
同样是个日头很大的夏天，他爸带回三个小鸭梨，给兄弟俩一人一个，自己洗了一个回屋跟爱人分吃。  
俩人闭门商量一下午，第二天带他找老师停了兴趣班。  
罗云熙的芭蕾舞老师姓邵，有酒窝，长得漂亮，是他妈妈朋友的表妹。知道他家情况不好，就把学费打了对折，让罗云熙跟着跳了十二年。  
同一时期，别的小朋友几乎都在学钢琴、书法，因为价钱，罗云熙学了芭蕾。  
也是因为价钱，他又不得不放弃芭蕾。  
临别之前，邵老师翻出一双新芭蕾舞鞋，追到门口送给罗云熙，长长地拥抱了他：“没事小罗，你很棒，相信自己。”  
夕阳洒下来，把他们染成红色，镀上一圈恩慈的光。  
她又说：“别灰心。以后掌声会响，灯也会亮。”

决定办退学手续的前一晚，罗云熙翻出那双芭蕾舞鞋，上面落满了灰。  
他想起第一节芭蕾课上，全班就自己一个男生。  
邵老师把他拉到身边，在女生们投来的奇异目光里，告诉大家芭蕾是一个美好的梦，谁都有权利向往，不分性别，人人平等。  
这片段不长，在脑海中短暂闪过又消失。  
罗云熙蹲在地上，安安静静给鞋擦灰，深一道，浅一道。  
他忽然鼻子一酸，觉得不是鞋，而是自己的梦积了灰。  
不再美，也不再好。  
狭窄的房间里，弟弟经过他身边，不小心挡住棚上吊灯，黑色的影子盖在罗云熙脸上，像突然降下的长夜。

南方的夏夜很难入睡，罗云熙一闭眼就感觉蚊子在耳边嗡鸣，怎么挥手都赶不走，似在挑衅他的耐心。  
他也来了脾气，掀开被子坐起身，压低声音打蚊子。  
很快，蚊子一只没逮着，天却彻底亮了。  
听到敲门声，罗云熙下床换好衣服，看了眼熟睡的弟弟，背着包推开房门。  
他爸骑车驮着他，一路都没说话，只是一根接一根地抽烟。  
到了大学门口，罗云熙跳下车，看见车筐里放着的一包烟，早上出门时他爸刚拆开，这会儿已经空了一半。  
他拍上他爸的后背：“爸，少抽点。”  
他爸闻声扔掉烟，抬脚踩住烟头，说了一天中的第一句话。  
“老大，别怨爸，爸这辈子，最对不起的就是你。”  
罗云熙没说话，冲他爸笑笑，转身走进学校。  
回家后，罗云熙倒在床上，盘算着之后到哪谋生，突然想到90年代特别流行的一句话：“东西南北中，发财到广东”。  
也不一定非去广东，总之随着“孔雀东南飞”的大流，往东南闯一闯就好。

这天刚下过雨，天空泛着青色，像人手背上的血管。  
陈飞宇停好摩托，肩上搭着脱下来的校服外套，一路晃悠到胡同深处。  
这家游戏厅没有正规门面，矗在羊肠小道的尽头，什么门牌都没有，从外面看就是个带卷闸门的大仓库。  
他迈进大门，轻车熟路，抽出老板自制的游戏目录，扣下一张绿油油的五十块，指着《三国战纪》说：“来这个。”  
“哦。”清冷的男声响起来。  
将近一学期没来潇洒，值班前台不知道什么时候换了。陈飞宇记得以前是个女的，听见声音抬头扫了一眼。  
罗云熙接过目录册，插回原来的架子，开始低头数游戏币。  
门口的白炽灯照在他脸上，沿着刘海投下小片阴影。  
阴影之外，是高挺的鼻尖，和两片薄而泛粉的嘴唇。  
陈飞宇看着他，手心出了点汗。  
五十块的游戏币大概还是少，没等陈飞宇打出隐藏boss吕布，机器就停了。他看了眼手表，又从兜里摸出两张十块，起身时听到一阵喧哗。  
一群混混站在门口，看起来都没少喝，手扒柜台，不给钱就要拿游戏币。  
领头的红毛按住固定电话，其余人堵着罗云熙，三五条胳膊在空中狗刨一通，去够他腰间别着的钥匙串。  
陈飞宇急走上前，把罗云熙拽到身后，一巴掌拍上红毛脑袋。  
红毛被推得踉跄，站稳后甩了下头，呲着牙开始骂：“谁他妈这么有病！活够……诶宇哥，你，你也来了？”  
陈飞宇虽然年纪半大不小，但已经比这群人高出一头。五官长得俊俏，冷中带着狠劲儿。  
“这回看清了？看清了就滚。别逼人家报警，傻逼。”  
将近十点，喧闹平息下来。陈飞宇在路边又蹲又站，无所事事磨蹭了半个钟，才等到出来拉卷闸门的罗云熙。  
月亮出来了，把云锯成两半，洒下大把光华。  
罗云熙锁好门，回身见陈飞宇两手插兜，在原地跟自己影子兜圈，觉得无聊没管他，钥匙一揣往外走。  
陈飞宇突然拉住他手腕：“我在等你。”  
罗云熙想挣开他，发现这小孩儿手劲还挺大，左右拧两下都没拧动，干脆放弃挣扎：“我谢过你了，但游戏币是公家的，我没权力拿。”  
“我不要那个。”陈飞宇一把拉近他，“我要你电话。”  
距离近得唐突，暧昧得不适于两个陌生人。  
陈飞宇后知后觉，意识到这一点松了手，罗云熙向前抬脚，只留声音向后飘去。  
“哦，那你别想了。我用bb机，不用电话。”  
陈飞宇愣住了，想着今年自己十八，没错是2003年啊，怎么还有人没电话。  
罗云熙前脚拐出胡同，后脚就听见摩托发动声，吭哧吭哧跟在屁股后面，好像自己遛的一条大型宠物。  
他不回头，陈飞宇也不说话，仿佛有条无形的绳子拴在他们俩身上，亦步亦趋。  
跟了十几分钟，罗云熙在人行道停下，手上蹦出青筋：“有事儿说事儿，别跟了。”  
陈飞宇咧开嘴笑，从兜里摸出个手机，塞到罗云熙怀里。  
“你拿这个，我就有你电话了。”

回到破破烂烂的员工宿舍，罗云熙摸黑开了灯，从兜里掏出陈飞宇塞完就跑的手机，同事路过告诉他，这是时下最火的外国牌子，诺基亚。  
罗云熙摩挲着那几个英文字母，正琢磨怎么还回去时，手机突然响了。  
他接起电话，对面单刀直入，问他到没到家。  
罗云熙没回答问题，只说：“明天你来，我不能要你东西。”  
和bb机不一样，罗云熙感觉陈飞宇的声音和刚才一样真切，几乎在贴着自己耳朵说话。  
“为什么？”  
罗云熙说：“我不认识你。”  
对面愣了一下，然后笑了，笑声很轻，像蒲公英飞进耳朵。  
“可我在追你。”

接下来的大半个月，陈飞宇专挑罗云熙值班的日子来游戏厅，从开门到关门，一泡就是一天。  
罗云熙去哪，他去哪，像条长人身上的尾巴。  
来了顾客，他也不问罗云熙，自己接待过来，换好游戏币领人坐下。  
中间罗云熙去上厕所，路过他放衣服的板凳，看见校服袖子耷拉在地上，犹豫再三，帮他捡了起来。  
洗完手折回来时才问他：“你怎么不上学？”  
“没空。忙着追你。”  
陈飞宇答得飞快，好像答案是现成的，压根儿不用大脑思考。  
罗云熙觉得这样下去不是办法，这小孩儿估计铁了心要纠缠自己。  
之前趁陈飞宇不注意，他想办法还了四次手机，结果被送回手里五次，而且只要他不肯收，陈飞宇就像背后灵一样，大晚上从游戏厅跟到他宿舍门口。  
显然，陈飞宇的毅力出乎他想象得顽强，虽然用错了地方。  
罗云熙第一次觉得自己无路可退，被罩在一张叫陈飞宇的网里，往哪走都甩不开，反而和网缠得越来越紧。  
临下班时，他拿给陈飞宇一听健力宝，表面云淡风轻，口气全然不像邀约。  
“等会儿吃烧烤，爱来不来。”  
过了十点半，游戏厅放下卷闸门，陈飞宇靠着摩托，半大的影子投在地上，如同某种躁动的年轻野兽。  
为了省时间，罗云熙第一次跨上那辆摩托车，不跟他废话：“黄沙东路。”  
半天过去陈飞宇没反应，罗云熙以为他不知道路，刚想说话，就听到一两句不爽的嘟囔。  
罗云熙说：“你大点声。”  
陈飞宇回头，看了看他垂在两边的手，不由自主地皱起眉。  
“你都坐上来了，为什么不抱着我？”

南方小城的夏秋之际，昼夜温差大，小吃街上的人络绎不绝，穿梭在摊子之间，无论男女都敞着外套，风一吹像超人要起飞。  
大约这条街人走得多了，地面的灰砖有些松动，缝隙间嵌进很多彩色小卡片，印着不同女人的大头照和电话号码，鲜艳又低俗。  
罗云熙吃完一串烤韭菜，问陈飞宇：“你打算跟我闹多久？”  
“我没闹。”  
少年人的声音斩钉截铁，三个字干净利落，切断了罗云熙斡旋的余地。  
他拿筷子撸下一串羊肉，把签子掷进铁桶，突然抬头看陈飞宇，好像在透过他回看年轻的自己。  
这几年在黑暗潮湿中摸爬滚打久了，都忘了心有底气是什么感觉，陈飞宇无知无畏的一句话，歪打正着提醒了罗云熙。  
人固然有不同的活法，但无论如何都应该活出一股冲劲儿。  
罗云熙突然觉得嗓子很干，给自己添了一杯水，说：“你挺敢的。”  
陈飞宇立刻凑近了问他：“那你喜欢吗？”  
罗云熙夹起肉往嘴里送，不紧不慢地嚼着，咽下去才说话。  
“还行吧。”  
陈飞宇拄着半张脸笑，脑袋里回味这一个月的种种，觉得语文老师没骗他。  
什么天道酬勤，什么有志者事竟成，居然都是真的。  
再坚持下去，罗云熙这块木头，马上就能被自己这根绳锯断了。  
眼看箭在弦上，只剩最后一击，陈飞宇把憋了好多天的话脱口而出：“罗云熙，搬到我家来吧。”  
不知道是辣椒灼人还是孜然呛人，罗云熙咳了七八声才拿起玻璃杯，咚咚咚给自己灌水。  
陈飞宇金钱豹一样的眸子就那么盯着罗云熙，看他眼圈一点点变红，不自觉动了动喉结，也连灌两杯水。  
在此起彼伏的咕嘟声中，罗云熙好像沾了水的炮仗，不合时宜地哑了火。  
陈飞宇挽起袖子，在赌桌上扔下最后一张牌。  
“你不是想让我回学校念书，别在游戏厅耗一辈子么？你搬过来，我就去上学，真的。”

秋天来得很快，红叶落了一地。罗云熙收拾好桌子，把《青年文摘》装进背包。  
到底是和家里唯一能产生联系的东西，再破再烂，他舍不得扔。  
陈飞宇的家很大，也很空，就他一个人住。  
他爸妈在北方老家做生意，早年听信别人鼓吹，对南方教育资源深信不疑，十四岁那年，给他留下房子、摩托车和银行卡，就随他自生自灭了。  
一年到头，俩人偶尔来一趟，只为确保陈飞宇没混进局子，见人没事，马上又拍拍屁股回北方去了。  
罗云熙放下行李，环顾整间房子，觉得这里什么都不缺，唯一缺的就是活人气息。  
好像陈飞宇这么多年，都活在一个大冰窖里。

秋天转凉得快，临近中秋节，楼下的草都黄了不少。  
游戏厅贴起了手写的中秋排班表，罗云熙轮休三天。  
与他相反，陈飞宇一天假没有，要去学校参加高三补课。  
上周路过几次百货商场，每回看见橱窗里摆的月饼礼盒，罗云熙都不自觉停了脚步。  
从前他自己过中秋，怎么过都行，不用讲究。但和陈飞宇一起，不吃口月饼，这节好像就不算圆满。  
相处得久了，罗云熙发现他和陈飞宇都不是会过节的人，一来他没闲钱，二来陈飞宇没闲心。  
公平起见，既然陈飞宇把他仅有的闲心都搁在自己身上，那自己给他多花点钱也是应该的。  
虽然罗云熙现在捋不清他和陈飞宇的关系，但他时时刻刻都没忘提醒自己，只要思想不滑坡，办法总比困难多。  
不要乱想，单凭年长这一点，他理应担起照顾陈飞宇的角色。  
尽管这个角色以后会是另一个更加年轻，更加适合他的人，不可能永远是自己。  
他停在橱窗前，百货商场一楼在放张国荣的歌。  
“但愿我可以没成长/完全凭直觉觅对象/模糊地迷恋你一场/就当风雨下潮涨……”  
罗云熙想，小孩儿对自己也是这样吧，模糊的迷恋一场，其实只是风雨下的潮涨。  
天晴了，潮就退了，海面总会归于平静。  
和陈飞宇满腔的感情一样。

晚上七点多，陈飞宇在楼下停好摩托，走进楼道就闻到一股糊巴味，捏着鼻子往上爬了两层，味道越来越大。  
他开门，一道浓烟擦着脸过去，罗云熙提个大勺背对着他，听见动静一转身，脸灰得像刚爬过烟囱。  
陈飞宇把包一扔，跑进厨房打开抽油烟机，弯下腰帮罗云熙抹脸：“你放下，我来吧。”  
罗云熙掰开陈飞宇的手，推着他后背赶他走：“别添乱，你去学习。”  
俩钟头过去，陈飞宇咬着笔，怎么都压不下肚子发出的抗议，罗云熙终于捧出来一盘煎刀鱼。  
陈飞宇愣了一下，张嘴松开圆珠笔。  
中午时罗云熙收拾了一遍屋子，看到一堆陈飞宇的小学作业本，它们散在角落，堆在两件皱巴巴的衬衫上面。  
他没有窥探别人隐私的癖好，看见作业本也只是把它们规规矩矩摞在一起，等洗完衬衫回来，发现不知道什么时候碰掉了最上面的本子。  
那是陈飞宇三年级的作文本，敞开的页上字跟狗爬一样，写着他最喜欢的食物是煎刀鱼的尾巴，因为幼儿园时妈妈总做煎刀鱼，还夸他嘎吱嘎吱嚼鱼尾巴的声音很好听，像唱歌一样。  
罗云熙没往后看，合上本子，带着钱和钥匙出门去海鲜市场，又特意多给老板三十拿了些剪下来不要的刀鱼尾巴，回家鼓捣一下午，糊了几回才煎明白。  
撂下盘子，罗云熙又捧来一盒月饼，包装和小票都被他扔到外面了，只剩一个孤零零的大金盒。  
他打开盒子，推到陈飞宇面前：“中秋快乐。”  
八月十五，月亮难得鼓了起来，寓意圆圆满满，好像看上一眼就能抹平生命里的所有缺憾。  
有那么一瞬间，陈飞宇觉得他这十几年人生里凹下去的那些大坑，都被罗云熙用两只手一点一点填平了。  
他看到圆月透过窗子，映在罗云熙的眼睛里，像莲蓉月饼中间那颗璀璨的蛋黄。  
诱人，且漂亮。  
再饿也顾不得吃饭了。陈飞宇探出身子，对着罗云熙的嘴唇，浅尝辄止地碰了碰。  
他不敢逗留太久，怕食髓知味不知倦，更怕弄不好天雷勾地火，自己贪图更多。  
他十八岁，正处在没有自控力，一点就着的年纪。无论罗云熙做什么，哪怕一个眼神一句话，都可以随时随地抛下一条长长的饵线，牢牢勾住他。  
他觉得自己离疯只有一步之遥，或早或晚而已。

吃过饭洗了碗，陈飞宇掏出一盘黑豹乐队的磁带，塞进录音机。  
“人潮人海中/有你有我/相遇相识相互琢磨……”  
“不必过分多说/自己清楚/你我到底想要做些什么/不必在乎许多/更不必难过/终究有一天你会明白我……”  
他大约是真喜欢《无地自容》这首歌，连手机彩铃也特意花钱设置成了这个。  
过了两分钟，罗云熙揉着耳朵说有点吵，陈飞宇把磁带弹出来，问他：“你想听什么？”  
罗云熙有几年没听过时下新歌，想了想，问他有没有罗大佑的磁带，陈飞宇打开抽屉，翻了一通，掏出一盘塞进录音机。  
陈飞宇按下按钮，《恋曲1990》的旋律回荡在屋里，罗云熙听了一会儿，没忍住轻轻跟着哼。  
“苍茫茫的天涯路/是你的飘泊/寻寻觅觅长相守/是我的脚步/黑漆漆的孤枕边/是你的温柔/醒来时的清晨里/是我的哀愁……”  
罗云熙唱歌其实很好听，但他平时很少唱，陈飞宇总觉得可惜。  
这会儿他一边听罗云熙哼歌，一边勾着嘴角，从没觉得写英语单词这样快乐过。  
同一首歌，落在不同人的耳朵里，产生的心情可能截然相反。  
陈飞宇忙着抄单词，满脑子只听见一句“寻寻觅觅长相守”，而罗云熙呆望着天花板，脑子里闪过的歌词却是“你将已经踏上旧时的归途”。  
白花花的灯光打在桌上，罗云熙看见陈飞宇写满了字，重新翻开一页纸。  
一张二十六格的稿纸，英文字母各写一遍就到头了，他和陈飞宇之间，终究差了那么多追不上的年岁，多少个字母都填不满。

陈飞宇临上学前，亲了一下罗云熙的额头，问他昨天有没有往后看自己的作文。  
罗云熙摇头，陈飞宇撇撇嘴有点遗憾，蹲下去穿鞋。  
“后一篇作文是《我最喜欢的人》。”  
无论什么地方，什么学校，小学时代的作文基本大同小异，罗云熙记得自己也写过这题目。  
当时班里一多半人写父母，他还好，没写父母，写了弟弟。  
陈飞宇穿好鞋，站起身，脸色微微涨红：“我写的吕布。”  
罗云熙噗嗤一下笑了。难怪陈飞宇每次去游戏厅都要玩《三国战纪》，想来三年级就看三国的小孩，对吕布这种千古名将独有情结也正常。  
清晨的阳光洒在楼道，陈飞宇抓起背包，推开门头也不回地跑了，只剩一句话回荡在铁门和楼梯之间。  
“现在让我再写，我肯定写你。”  
十八九的少年从来都直白，想什么说什么，只管表达，不用顾忌，总有种能掌控世界、掌控生命的自信。  
可再过一阵，用不上三五年，他们就会知道自己什么也不是，能摆布一切的只有时间。  
罗云熙看着陈飞宇跑走的背影，心里涌着酸，一时不知作何表情，连门都忘了关。  
楼房的红砖墙爬满了青绿色的植被，有一些甚至爬上了楼道里的窗。  
他在门口看着看着，觉得那好像自己的心，在遇到陈飞宇以前，只有孤独像爬山虎一样疯长。

门口的挂历撕了一页又一页，陈飞宇高考完，推了红毛那帮混混去迪厅放浪的约，说自己从今往后从良了，分数线出来能上哪就上哪，总之要好好做人。  
回到家推开门，他突然傻了眼，客厅空得像没人生活过，罗云熙身上那股沐浴液的柑橘味儿昨天还在屋里飘着，今天就溜得干干净净。  
好像家里本就这样，只是自己大梦方醒。  
他的头一下疼得要炸开，鞋也没脱，跌跌撞撞冲进卧室，看见换过的枕头被子，说不出的抵触和陌生。  
只觉得一双手把他按在了沉重的磨盘下，正一点一点绞碎这具躯体。  
敞开的防盗门发出声音，陈飞宇瘫坐在地上，以为是好心邻居来提醒关门，憋着不让自己眼圈变红。  
罗云熙带上门，脱了鞋走进卧室，看见陈飞宇靠着床边，猛一抬头，眼神像只受了伤的雏鸟。  
他还没说话，就被陈飞宇冲过来抵在墙上抱着，脊柱撞得生疼。  
“我以为你走了……我以为你走了……”  
陈飞宇的眼圈跟鼻尖一起红了，嘴里不断重复这两句话。  
罗云熙明白过来，抬手摸了摸他的头发：“只是大扫除，庆祝你结束高考。”  
陈飞宇不再说话，把头埋进罗云熙的脖颈，大口大口地呼吸柑橘香气。  
晚上陈飞宇帮着罗云熙，把东西一件件从储物间拿出来归位，想起白天还觉得心有余悸，毕竟这是他第一次阴差阳错体会到失去的感觉。  
他自认是个意志力强大的人，虽然偶尔抽烟、上网，但他既没有烟瘾，也没有网瘾。  
如果真要戒，也不会是什么难事。  
以前他不懂成瘾的感觉，现在老天报复他，让罗云熙变成他命里唯一戒不掉的东西。

罗云熙扔掉披萨盒，回来坐在沙发上揉腰，忙了一天肩酸背痛，闲下来时格外明显。  
陈飞宇看他手使不上劲，胳膊也抬不动，坐到他身后帮他按摩。  
才按两下，罗云熙就挺了下身子，哼了一句。  
陈飞宇这才看清他穿的是自己以前的旧衣服，一件薄薄的黑色T恤，什么图案都没有，面料很透，这么近的距离，背上每一道起伏都若隐若现。  
罗云熙身上的气味和自己的气味混在一起，变成许多细密的针，一股脑全扎向陈飞宇头皮。  
陈飞宇突然将他翻了个身，压在身下，不管不顾地说：“我爱你。”  
这句话像一股强电流，把罗云熙浑身上下都过了一遍，他来不及错愕，条件反射地扳住陈飞宇肩膀。  
不过才长了一岁，陈飞宇依然没到二十。  
罗云熙坚持认为，十几岁就是喜欢和依赖都分不清的年纪，随随便便说爱并不合适。  
就像他十几岁时喜欢周慧敏，同桌的女生喜欢金城武，每次同学之间聊起明星，用的字眼也是“爱”。  
这样的爱和那样的爱之间，实在有太多不同。  
陈飞宇见他推着自己肩膀没反应，身子又往下压，直到把罗云熙的胳膊挤回折叠状，又一字一句地重复一遍。  
“罗云熙，我爱你。”  
两个人离得很近，罗云熙甚至感觉陈飞宇呼出的热气都被自己吸到了肺里。  
他想离开沙发，但陈飞宇结实得像座山，严丝合缝地困住了他。  
陈飞宇不是不讲理的人，说完话给了人两分钟时间回应，但罗云熙什么都没说，他失去耐心也就不再等了，埋头堵住那张嘴。  
他们俩晚餐吃的水果披萨，这时候味儿还没散尽，陈飞宇觉得自己好像在啃一块菠萝软糖，从舌尖一路甜到天灵盖，越来越渴。  
两张嘴难舍难分地折腾了一会儿，陈飞宇抽出空，仰头换了口气，顺着罗云熙的下巴、脖子，一路向下，最后失了控，一把扯开那件碍事的衣服。  
罗云熙的眼角红了，后知后觉地制止他：“别……”  
除了自己如擂的心跳外，陈飞宇什么都听不见，他的意识变得很局限。  
失去信号的雪花在他脑袋里疯狂闪烁，他闭着眼吻遍罗云熙的每条肋骨，任由欲望的野草把自己引入火中，从喉咙一路烧到腹部，下面胀得难受。  
罗云熙被他亲得喘不过气，头皮发颤，说不上完整的话：“飞宇，别现在……飞宇……飞宇……”  
他不断叫着陈飞宇的名字，试图打捞起两个人沉底的意识，胸前突然被人用力吮吸了一下，一句尚未出口的“飞宇”就被他“嗯”的一声吞了回去。  
陈飞宇再也忍不下去了，这点不小心漏出嘴角的呻吟像埋在身下的一颗地雷，把他神识炸得一干二净。  
他捞起罗云熙的腿，一左一右架上自己肩膀，手握着那纤细的腰，站起来走向卧室。  
罗云熙抱着他的头，无比清楚地感到陈飞宇的脸正贴在自己腰间，一时竟分不清哪边更烫。  
两个人跌到床上，陈飞宇搂着他，目光灼得罗云熙闭上眼睛。  
“我想要你，你呢。”  
罗云熙想陈飞宇果然是小孩子，只有小孩子才想要什么都直说，口是心非从来都是成年人的特权。  
十九岁的小孩子，今天刚高考完，再过几个月就能上大学，能进社团，能结交许多新的同龄人，他们既开朗，又有朝气。  
不像自己，一条命都被钉在黑洞洞的死胡同里。  
这时候的罗云熙并不比陈飞宇好到哪去，但顾忌到种种，他只能忍着生理上的难受，冲那张年轻英俊的脸说：“谢谢，我不想要你。”  
忍得久了，罗云熙并了并腿，眼角逐渐泛出泪水。  
一片模糊中，他甚至能看见眼前有间安着卷闸门的老仓库，平行于陈飞宇面前那条无限延展的光明大路，永无交会的可能。  
可这景象很快就消失了，因为陈飞宇低头吻干了他的泪水。  
“罗云熙，求你了，别嘴硬，我们都能舒服。”  
罗云熙原本以为自己心够硬，可再硬的心也禁不住陈飞宇日日夜夜地撬，现在早就满是柔软的破绽，只能空留一张嘴继续硬气。  
他一边心猿意马地抵抗，一边任由陈飞宇褪去两人衣裤，重新握上他的腰，换了个更危险的姿势。  
罗云熙的内心因为矛盾而开始颤抖，这颤抖逐渐波及扩散到他抓着被角的手。  
陈飞宇以为他在害怕，把他抱坐在自己的腿上，性器滚烫，蹭着早就温热的入口：“别怕，迈过这道坎就好了。”  
罗云熙看着陈飞宇，觉得他根本不明白他俩之间横着多远多锋利的现实，哪里是只有一道坎这么简单。  
阴暗的卧室没开灯，也幸好没开灯，罗云熙觉得一阵剧痛贯穿了自己，落到陈飞宇眼里不知是什么表情。  
满屋都是膻腥味儿，罗云熙不想闻，但没力气抬胳膊，只能无济于事地咬住嘴唇。  
陈飞宇睁着猩红的眼睛，不住吻他，咒语一般重复着：“我爱你，罗云熙，我爱你。”  
意识的最后，罗云熙记得他垂下头，看到陈飞宇紧绷的大腿根，晃动中有一行墨色的蝇头字母闪过眼前。  
像是自己的名字。

下.

第二天醒来，罗云熙看见身上全是旖旎痕迹，数不清有多少，道道红得深浅不一。  
偏偏又是大夏天，为了出门，他只能用长衣长裤把自己裹起来，一整个活粽子。  
菜市场南口的阿姨姓丁，一天到晚能见上百个人，偏偏对罗云熙过目不忘，从他第一次来就坚持给他打折。  
罗云熙一开始以为阿姨要拉回头客，买多了才发现阿姨要给他介绍自己闺女，他每次就打哈哈说忙呢，没时间谈恋爱。  
丁阿姨远远看见他过来，扯着脖子大声招呼：“小罗！小罗！这儿呢！”  
到了近处，丁阿姨才看清他的装扮，衬衫的扣子系到最上面一颗，领子还是立起来的。  
她担忧地问：“小罗，你不热吗？”  
罗云熙抽了抽鼻子，放重鼻音，做贼心虚地低下头：“还行，这两天伤风了。”  
丁阿姨叹了口气，等他拣完菜，左右摆弄着秤砣称重，然后和平时一样打个八折，拿红塑料袋装好。  
罗云熙接过菜，纠结了一会儿，摸出钱包，按原价给了钱。  
“丁姨，别打折了，我谈恋爱了。”

买完菜回到家，陈飞宇还没醒，罗云熙也不急着做饭，走到床边，回想昨天睡前的最后一点画面。  
他心里忽然很动摇，怕自己看错，又怕自己没看错。  
可以确定的是，那里的的确确有一个名字。  
怕看错是怕那个名字不是自己，怕没看错是怕陈飞宇什么都不想，就这么坦坦荡荡，把自己安排进他一片光明的大好未来里。  
在光是活着都辛苦的时候，爱除了能让人两相取暖外，它一无是处，并不能当饭吃。  
罗云熙比谁都明白这个道理，但陈飞宇还小，他不会懂。  
踟蹰片刻，罗云熙想掀开被子再确认一眼，但那个位置太微妙了，他脑袋里白光一闪，带来很多不加遮掩的淫靡画面。  
于是他捏着半张被子，面红耳赤地僵在床边，只觉得自己鬼迷心窍。  
陈飞宇在这束目光中睁开眼，糊里糊涂地把罗云熙拽到身上，眼神和语气一样迷茫。  
“好点儿了吗？怎么起这么早。”  
罗云熙趴在他身上，隔着一层被子，听见两个人的心跳叠在一起。  
眼见陈飞宇又要睡过去，罗云熙突然问道：“什么时候纹的？”  
“什么东西？”  
罗云熙说：“纹身。”  
陈飞宇使劲闭了闭眼，揉了两下太阳穴，反应过来他问的什么，笑了出来。  
“那个啊，劝你跟我回家那天晚上纹的。当时太晚了，我骑了两个小时，在城北才找到一家没关门的店。”  
还以为是最近的事情，罗云熙根本没想到，陈飞宇竟然那么早就愿意把自己这棵树连根拔出来，扎在他人生的通途里。  
他惊得瞳孔放大，嘴巴也张开一条缝，正好方便陈飞宇直起身吻上去。  
鬼迷心窍就鬼迷心窍吧。  
出乎陈飞宇的意料，罗云熙第一次热烈地回应了他。  
两个人舌尖相缠，彼此绞缚，陈飞宇困意立刻消了七七八八，在那方温室里搅了好一阵儿才肯退出来。  
他粗喘了一会儿，抱着身上的人，闭着眼睛说：“罗云熙，哪也别去，我不能没有你。”

窗外的香樟长得很高，顺着窗缝飘进一股樟脑味儿，树下坐了四个大爷打麻将，噼里啪啦推牌洗牌，嘈杂间还能听到几声蝉鸣。  
陈飞宇穿好衣服下床，罗云熙一边说早饭还没好，一边往他手里塞东西。  
“超市门口促销发的，好像是俄罗斯的酒心巧克力，拿了一块你尝尝。”  
拆开艳粉色的皱巴糖纸，里面是块圆锥形巧克力。陈飞宇拿到耳边晃一晃，压根儿没听见广告里说的波浪声。  
他转头问：“你自己吃了吗？”  
罗云熙倒不出空看他，专心烙着鸡蛋饼：“有酒，不吃。”  
陈飞宇觉得可惜，扔到嘴里含了两秒，突然凑到罗云熙嘴边亲他，含糊地说：“酒味儿不重，尝尝。”  
巧克力在舌尖化开，酒香慢慢渗出来，带着西洋独有的浓烈气息，和甜腻融合在一起，相得益彰。  
唇舌交缠了一会儿，罗云熙觉得陈飞宇渡来的不是巧克力，而是一大口洋酒。热气冲过嘴巴鼻子，他心说又上小孩儿当了，以后看见这牌子，一定绕着走。  
这个吻又长又激烈，到罗云熙腾出手给鸡蛋饼翻面才算完。  
陈飞宇意犹未尽，从后面搂住人问：“好吃吗？”  
他靠得太近，头又埋在罗云熙颈窝，几缕长刘海垂下来刮得罗云熙脖子直痒，只好皱着眉轻轻推他。  
“不好吃，太冲了。”  
陈飞宇站着不动，啄了啄眼前那片起褶的眉心，笑声发懒：“我也觉得一般，没你好吃。”

天气越来越热，树上的蝉也铆足劲头，越叫越响。楼下聚堆的大爷还在，只是换了一批人，娱乐方式从麻将改成象棋，好空出一手盘核桃。  
罗云熙连值了六天班才轮到窜休，睡到十点多起床，慢悠悠吃了早饭，晃进厨房切西瓜。  
陈飞宇栽歪在沙发上看电视，点歌台里正播着《雨蝶》，还配了《还珠格格》的短片。  
“爱到心破碎/也别去怪谁/只因为相遇太美……”  
这几句词配了小燕子和五阿哥的片段，不知道电视台怎么想的，硬是剪辑成俩人翻跟头合集，看得陈飞宇眼睛一阵花。  
“我向你飞/雨温柔地坠/像你的拥抱把我包围/我向你飞/多远都不累/虽然旅途中有过痛和泪……”  
抒情歌好听归好听，但对陈飞宇这种十几岁就上路飙摩托的人来说，90年代摇滚更适合他一路狂奔的青春。  
那是一种动态的、张扬的自由。  
耳朵里灌着发动机的嗡嗡轰鸣，无论白天黑夜，都豁出命向前方驰骋，那种激烈和痛快，只在充满嘶吼的摇滚里才能感同身受。  
他原本以为自己一辈子都会以这样的速度燃烧殆尽，却还是一个不小心，偏了方向，闯进人潮人海中。  
就是在那里，他一眼望见了罗云熙。  
以前他不懂，问罗云熙为什么不听摇滚，罗云熙告诉他，人和人不一样，有些人只拥有安静的青春。  
那天晚上，陈飞宇边写卷子边抠橡皮，满脑子都是罗云熙这句话，挥之不去。  
陈飞宇知道他们不一样，毕竟有年岁差距摆在那里，可这话里话外听得他难受，像是在说自己爱着一颗走太快的流星，难以追上人家的步伐。  
可陈飞宇从来不是爱认输的人，所以他想，如果追不上罗云熙，那我就作弊抄小路，跑到前面去等他。  
一张简单的语文复习卷做得陈飞宇心乱如麻，最后只剩作文没写时，他唰地撂下笔，埋头鼓捣手机，把彩铃从《无地自容》换成了《恋曲1990》。

墙上的老式挂钟咚咚两声报过时，点歌台放完歌曲，开始插播广告，一个甜甜的女声立即响起。  
“缘分是天定的，幸福是自己的。想知道你和ta有没有缘分呢，编辑短信“姓名”，“姓名”，发送至168899****，如郭靖，黄蓉，发送至168899****，记住咯，是168899****，就能查看你和ta的缘分了！”  
罗云熙拿抹布擦掉溅出来的西瓜汁，端着盘子，趿拉着拖鞋走过来，正好看见陈飞宇鬼鬼祟祟地放下手机。  
陈飞宇没话找话地问：“甜吗？”  
罗云熙咬了一块，说：“还行。沙瓤的花皮西瓜，便宜。”  
西瓜吃到最后一块，突然响起短信提示音。  
陈飞宇摸出手机，没摆弄两下就仰脸笑了，伸长胳膊给罗云熙看屏幕。  
只见发件人是168899****的短信上写着：“陈飞宇和罗云熙的搭配指数为100噢！你们是相当理想的天作之合！就算遇到争执，也会像龙卷风过境一样，来得快，去得也快！相信你们未来的感情一定会水乳交融，十分美满！”  
陈飞宇举着手机，看见罗云熙漆黑的眼珠随着阅读一行一行移动，亮得他心里既发颤，又期待。  
不到两分钟，罗云熙看完收回脖子，着手收拾桌面：“什么都信，省点儿你的话费。”  
陈飞宇“哦”了一声，眼巴巴看着短信，没舍得删。

夏天的夜里没风，为了省电费，罗云熙很少开电扇，热得出汗了，就直接去洗衣服。  
陈飞宇的家里有一台白色双筒洗衣机，只有半个人高，每次掀开盖，都得弓起背往里塞衣服，黑漆漆一片，好像鼹鼠的洞。  
罗云熙脱下上衣丢进去，陈飞宇凑过来，也赤着上身，丢了件衣服进去。  
倒入洗衣粉，合上盖子，罗云熙设置好洗衣模式，回过身被陈飞宇一把抱坐在低矮的洗衣机上。  
罗云熙靠着墙，低头看陈飞宇，身上穿着一条蓝底白边的短裤，宽宽大大，并不合身。  
陈飞宇认出这是自己初中时的夏季校服，裤脚附近的墨水点已经洗得看不见了，和穿着他的人一样干净。  
他的手一动，顺着裤筒摸了进去。  
“飞宇……别在这……”  
头顶上罗云熙的声音跟着洗衣机一起震颤，落进陈飞宇的耳朵，比毒蝎的尾巴还要致命。  
从高考结束那天到现在，他们试过很多姿势，但无论什么姿势，陈飞宇都要面对面看着他的脸。  
自打游戏厅第一次对视，陈飞宇就觉得这个人的眼睛很漂亮，到现在一直没变过。  
他相信，就算人间变成白茫茫一片，在那双瞳孔深处，都永远会有跃动的春光。  
就像他小时候过除夕，家里会点燃的那盏长明灯。  
即便经历风摧雨折，一夜霜雪，也不必担心灯枯油尽。  
亮得人心悸，也亮得人失控。  
所以陈飞宇根本不舍得错过这双眼的任何细节，尤其那些因为自己动作而颤抖、甚至细微抽搐的美妙时刻。  
褪去的裤子叠在地上，匀称的双腿搭在肩头，达到高潮时绷成一线。陈飞宇看着那双湿润的眼睛，吻上他颤抖的睫毛。  
身下的洗衣机跟滚筒脱轨一样剧烈摇晃，罗云熙抓住陈飞宇留长的头发，又不敢弄疼他，感受着从四面八方涌入身体的撞击。  
他觉得自己像在坐过山车，一颗心都跟着扑通扑通，七上八下地摇晃。  
耳边响起零碎的呻吟，隐约夹杂着自己的名字，陈飞宇捏着那温软的臀瓣，咬牙释放出来，感觉每一寸头皮都在燃烧。  
罗云熙半睁着眼，天地一片重影，连洗手台和脸盆也沾上了乱七八糟的色彩。  
陈飞宇在他迷茫的眼神里侧过脸，罗云熙忽然觉得视线也好，身心也罢，这个人已经不由分说，占满了他的全部。  
他这辈子一贫如洗，两手空空，有的东西从来都不多，无非一颗心，一条命。  
却已是他能给陈飞宇的所有。

南方的盛夏是吃海鲜的最好时节，物产丰富，味道新鲜，城市越靠近水边，价格也越便宜。  
陈飞宇被红毛磨了半周有余，终于决定出门赴约，跟他们一伙人喝顿酒。  
六点多钟，罗云熙在家里简单炒了两个菜，手还没洗，电话铃就叽里呱啦响起来。  
他一接起电话，那端的红毛立马开始鬼叫：“哥！哥！宇哥突然过敏，我们给送医院急诊了，情况不好，你快来吧！”  
罗云熙跑到医院，红毛抓住他的胳膊，鼻涕一把泪一把地说，他们五个朋友在外边吃海鲜，本来好好的，也不知道哪门子不对劲了，酒才喝到一半，陈飞宇身上就暴起一片一片的风团。  
他们几个兄弟看这过敏来得又凶又急，就商量着把人送来医院打针。  
结果陈飞宇倒霉，偏偏碰上个实习护士，针筒没推好，他一下没搂住，出现应激反应，两眼一黑昏迷了。  
罗云熙紧紧攥住红毛的手，大颗的汗水顺着额角滑到领子里，抓住重点问他。  
“陈飞宇他人呢？”  
听到这话，红毛哇一下哭崩了，声泪俱下地告诉他，陈飞宇正在抢救室里躺着。  
轰隆一下，大坝塌了，冰冷漆黑的海水疯狂涌向罗云熙的大脑、四肢，甚至几欲跳出喉咙的心脏。  
他跑到抢救室外面，手抚着紧闭的大门，浑身都在颤抖。  
脑海里凭空出现一只手，兀自拎来许多画面，一张一张，掠过他眼前。  
罗云熙看见戴着黑色针织帽买包子的陈飞宇，叼着烟学tvb口气说话的陈飞宇，跟自己较真扫雷不可能有三维弹球好玩的陈飞宇……  
原来蹚过岁月的河以后，挂在自己身上的那些水珠，每一滴都是陈飞宇。  
他想起今年春天，那时候陈飞宇还没高考，坐在地上写数学卷子，忽然没头没尾地问道：“罗云熙，假如有天发大财了，你最想干什么？”  
罗云熙当即想到家里那瓶压不出泡沫的沐浴露，最后自己拧开盖，往里面兑了水，又堪堪撑过一周。  
还有每一管被自己咬着牙挤到头的牙膏，扔的时候都蜷成一个团了。  
想起这些，罗云熙说：“我可能买几箱沐浴露，再买几箱牙膏。有闲钱的话，买俩黑美人西瓜尝尝，听说水多还甜。最后再给老家换个好点的纱窗，不然夏天开窗总有蚊子，睡不了觉。”  
“就这些？”  
陈飞宇难以置信地睁大眼睛。  
罗云熙一时半会儿想不到别的，只好点头。  
“你呢？”  
陈飞宇撂下笔，咧开嘴，露出一排白牙。  
“我肯定都给你买衣服。只要我能穿好的，就再也不让你穿我剩下的。”  
枝叶抽条，风从窗子送来迎春花的淡淡香气，爬满陈飞宇当时穿的那件白色衬衫。  
罗云熙看着他，只觉得脸上一阵发烫，什么也没说，站起身走了。  
陈飞宇不知道，得过且过四个字，是罗云熙对自己长长岁月的最好注脚，他从不敢让自己陷入渴望的泥潭。  
除了那一天，他的渴望如同曲折的藤蔓，不受控地疯狂滋长。  
当时白云皎皎，少年春衫正薄。

夜半的医院人来人往，有很多提着餐盒来送饭的家属，罗云熙在原地焦急兜圈，不小心撞上人，慌乱中一直在道歉，抬头才看见抢救室开了门。  
陈飞宇带着氧气罩，被护士推出来，精神很好地眨了眨眼。  
罗云熙打完粥回来，进病房，问陈飞宇觉得怎么样。  
陈飞宇抱着粥说挺好，没慌，就是特别想他。  
罗云熙坐在病床边，帮他拢被子。  
“为什么想我？”  
陈飞宇咽了口粥，说：“我想我真他妈倒霉，还没跟你过够一辈子，居然要因为这破原因死在这儿。”  
一想到自己差点倒霉到生前最后一面只能看红毛，他就气得又喝了两碗粥。  
医院的挂钟指向最高点，罗云熙躺在与陈飞宇相邻的病床上，黑暗将沉默拉得老长。  
他听见陈飞宇打了个哈欠，忽然叹了口气，声音很轻：“飞宇，我辞职了。”  
窗帘顺着夜风微动，陈飞宇绷紧了后背，抓住被子没敢撒手。  
“你……你要去哪儿？”  
罗云熙抬手抓了抓额前的碎发，黑暗里什么都看不真切，只能听见陈飞宇急促的呼吸声。  
“你总说一辈子，一辈子，我又不能在游戏厅打一辈子工。”  
陈飞宇没有回应，他就继续往下说：“九月份你就开学了，我也报了成人大学，艺术类的。我哪也不去，就是……就是想继续学芭蕾，等学好以后，说不定能混口饭吃，我们就饿不死了。”  
窗外划过一声乌啼，陈飞宇翻了个身，隔着一段距离，和他面对面躺着。  
罗云熙顺着直觉的牵引，看向一团漆黑中，大约是陈飞宇眼睛的位置。  
“这样才能有一辈子。”  
月光透过乌云，洒进屋里，他觉得自己看清了陈飞宇的眼睛。  
“我们才能有一辈子。”

潮起潮落，寒来暑往，楼下的香樟旁新种了一些花草，聚堆的大爷们渐渐退隐江湖，取而代之的是一群大妈，风雨无阻，在翻飞的粉扇子中练舞。  
陈飞宇先拿到毕业证，没过几天，罗云熙也考过了芭蕾舞八级。  
收拾整齐的屋子里，陈飞宇坐在沙发上，翻看存折，感觉日子好像比四年前好了一些。  
前两天他把这本存折塞给罗云熙，谁想到封皮还没捂热乎，就被退了回来。  
罗云熙头也没抬：“你自己拿着，我有手有脚，不要你的钱。”  
陈飞宇忽然觉得有点憋屈。  
他这四年一直勤工俭学，记挂着一顿省一口，一年省一斗的老话，什么也不图，就想等毕业以后，带罗云熙回北方老家，帮他开个舞蹈室。  
午饭时间刚过，楼下人家才蒸好米饭，香味儿一缕缕地飘了上来。  
陈飞宇吸了吸鼻子：“我是你爱人，你总把我当小孩儿。”  
罗云熙放下扒到一半的橘子，觉得头开始疼。  
这么多年过去，陈飞宇虽然年纪有所长，但在感情上还是那么有冲劲儿，非要片砖片瓦地盖出一座球型迷宫，好把自己困在里面，永远晕头转向，永远找不到出口。  
虽然天真幼稚，但罗云熙比谁都明白，正是这股少年意气，让自己义无反顾地交出了心。  
他剥下一瓣橘子，塞到陈飞宇嘴里，由着陈飞宇抓住自己的手，甜腻地吮吸过指尖。  
罗云熙后脑一重，传来陈飞宇手掌心的温度，两个人在唇齿弥漫的橘子味儿间纠缠，最后踉踉跄跄纠缠到了床上。  
陈飞宇摆弄着那双属于舞者的腿，越发觉得怎么看怎么漂亮，沿着根部到脚踝，重重落下一个又一个吻，力道大得像在啃咬。  
像在赌气证明自己不是孩子，陈飞宇每一个关节都越发用力，中间罗云熙伸手掐了他几次，他都没有放轻的意思。  
这几年陈飞宇长了个子，床在他身下看起来更小了些，禁不起太大动作的折腾。  
进去时床晃了两下，堪比一次小型地震，他立马扶住罗云熙的腰，说：“没事，抱着我，要摔一起摔。”  
罗云熙抱住他，忍着撞击，将所有细碎的呜咽抵在喉头，不敢漏出来。  
很快，陈飞宇的气息来势汹汹地包裹了他，他的抵抗溃成身下的一汪甘泉，涸在床单上，留下甜腻的痕迹。  
罗云熙感觉天花板接连转了好几个圈，终于慢慢停下来。他瘫在陈飞宇身边，抬手去摸那张古雕刻画的脸。  
陈飞宇的胸膛起起伏伏，一口接一口的大喘气，好不容易才说出个完整句子。  
“上周毕业典礼，我们校长致辞时用了狄更斯的一句话。他说，世界这么大，它不仅能容下我们，也能容下别的人。”  
陈飞宇顿了顿，看向那双长明灯一样的眼睛，里面有自己从十八岁起，就一直追逐的光亮。  
“罗云熙，跟我回北方吧。”  
罗云熙替他擦掉鬓边的汗水，说：“好。”

黄昏的轨道上，绿皮火车一路向前，徐徐掠过生锈的蓝色站牌。  
车窗外是大片田垄，无论远的近的，打翻了调色盘一样青黄交织。  
轨道旁载着枯瘦的老树，每一棵之间都隔很远，有乌鸦零零散散栖落枝头，安静得不曾啼鸣。  
列车行过站台，留下许多哭泣的人，带走许多欢笑的面孔。  
罗云熙记得他第一次踏上这片土地时，坐的就是绿皮火车。买的硬座，没带小马扎，他撑着眼皮站了一天一夜，省下好几顿饭钱。  
那时的绿皮火车对他来说，代表的是不安，是未知，是“我在这头，家在那头”的漫长离愁。   
他也尚不知自己会在这片温热的土地上，一扎就扎根八年。其中有六年时间，都只为陪着一个比自己小那么多的少年。  
前两年他在印刷厂打工，厂子很大，但视底层员工如草芥，有个打工妹两天没合眼，在生产间里忘记进行规范化操作，一条胳膊被印刷机卷了进去，绞得血肉模糊。  
厂长为了打发家属，给三万块就算结了，连去医院慰问一声都不愿意，反倒遣散了事发时在场的所有员工，其中就包括罗云熙。  
那年他才二十二，人情冷暖四个字，瞬间冻成他心头的一块冰。  
他大学肄业，没有简历可以投，就在街上漫无目的地走，从白天走到黑夜，从繁华热闹的城北，一步步走到旧城南的游戏厅。  
谁能想到，正是那间缺人手、不透风的老仓库，成了他后六年故事开始的地方。  
四季在窗外轮转，火车慢腾腾地进了站，开门时发出年久失修的哐啷声响，北风肆意刮在天地间，雪一片片落在他们脸上。  
他们站在路灯下等车，陈飞宇忽然问：“你记不记得你芭蕾汇演那天？”  
罗云熙点点头，那是他第一次跟陈飞宇说起邵老师的事情。  
过去这么多年，罗云熙一直小心保存着那双芭蕾舞鞋，多数时间都缄口不谈，如同抱着一个夭折的梦。  
但汇演那天不一样，他向台下鞠完躬，看见陈飞宇在为他鼓掌。  
陈飞宇呵了口气，拂掉他肩膀上的落雪：“你从舞台下来，对我说‘真好，灯亮了’。”  
罗云熙扬起脸看他，路灯映入瞳孔，拨开浓重的色彩。  
二十四岁的陈飞宇早就知道成人世界有多现实，到处都充斥着追名逐利的排行榜和你死我活的激烈竞争。  
无论好坏，人人都在迷恋能够扬名立万的各种“第一”。  
可他和六年前一样，只迷恋这双眼睛。  
“你说错了，亮的不是灯。”陈飞宇在飘雪的夜空下笑了，“是你的眼睛。”

Fin.


End file.
